The present invention relates to a game, and particularly to a game in which the player or players move a plurality of balls within a container to form different patterns.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game of the foregoing type which is directed particularly to the development of manual skills, dexterity and visual perception in the movement of a plurality of balls within a closed container to form different patterns of balls therein.